A Homunculus Secret
by animesk8rgirl
Summary: There is a new homunculus named Paine that can do alchemy.What could this mean for Ed and Al?Why can this homunculus do alchemy?And what's going to happen when Ed starts to have feelings for this girl?
1. Chapter 1

Young 14 year old Mai Uchida walked slowly up the steps of East HQ._Uhh I can't believe I'm going to take this lame exam_, she thought.As she was making her way up the steps she heard loud thumps.She turned her head to see who it was and saw a walking suit of armor, beside him was a short blonde boy.They walk past Mai exchangeing glances._How strange, a walking suit of armor, _she thought.

Inside the building Mai walked over to the front desk."I'm here to take the Alchemy Exam,"Mai said to the woman behind the desk.Woman looked up smileing at Mai."Follow me,"She said motioning Mai to follow her.As the woman was leading Mai down many hallways she asked if Mai had the tools to draw the transumuation circle.Mai proudly repiled,"Heh, I don't need a transumuation circle."The woman looked impressed and shocked at the same time.The two finally stopped at a large door, the woman opened it and they walked inside.Inside was huge room almost like a palace to Mai.The woman told Mai the test is taking place here, before she left.

Mai was waiting what almost seemed like forever until the exam started, but during that time more people started showing up.Includeing the armor person and the short blonde boy who was with him._How long is this going to take?_Mai thought.Then someone said that she could begin.Mai lazily claped her hands together and that's all it took for the crowd to be in awe.What Mai made was a mini toy pony."Hmm, I was going to make something else,but this is the only thing that came to mind,"Mai said,"Soo do I pass?"There was an exchangeing of words before there was a repile.Then someone said,"Yes you pass."Mai smiled to herself.

The next day Mai was assigned under Colonel Roy Mustang.Mai was boredly sitting in his office when he handed her a piece of paper.She read it aloud," 'I Fuhrer King Bradley here by give Mai Uchida the code name Guilt-Na-Zan(Means guilty to kill)Alchemist'.What's the code name for?" "It is something give all State Alchemist,"Roy stated.He then reached into his pocket pulling out a pocket watch,then handing it to Mai."The watch states your a State Alchemist;a dog of the military,"Roy stated,"If you don't mind me asking,how were you able to do alchemy without drawing a circle?"Mai shrugged at first then answered,"Practice I guess."

After that the door opened and in came the suit of armor and that short blonde boy."Ah,Full Metal this is Mai a new State Alchemist,"Roy said.The two of them looked shocked seeing Mai."Your that girl from yesterday that did alchemy without a transumuation circle!"Full Metal said in awe."Wow,your observent,"Mai said in a harsh remark."Oh, Mai this Ed and Al Elric.Ed is a State Alchemist like you,"Roy stated.Mai got up walking over to Al."Hey,why are you in that thing?"Mai asked mindlessly."Uh,for protection,"Al said unsure."Suure,"Mai said not believeing Al one bit.Ignoring Mai Ed said,"So,Colonel got any assignments for me?" "Yes I do and you'll be doing with Mai,"Roy repiled."Huh,say what?"Mai said out of nowhere.

"You need to go this resident to invastigate a chimera case,"Roy stated.Ed got a dark look in his eyes at the sound of chimera.Before Ed left he took the piece paper of where the house was from Roy.Ed turned around and started to leave.Al and Mai trailed behind Ed.Together they left East HQ.As they were walking down the streets Mai said,"So,Ed,why is your leg metal?"Ed stopped dead in his tracks turning to face her.Ed reached out grabing Mai by the collar of her shirt."How the Hell do you know that?"Ed asked angry."I can tell by the way you walk,"Mai said calmly as if nothing was going on,"Al your empty right?And that right hand your holding me with is metal too,am I right?"

Ed let Mai go and didn't say anything to her.Mai put her hands inside her pockets giving a smug look."So,how did you lose them,"Mai asked."That's none of your business!"Ed hissed.Mai blinked a few times from his reaction.So together they walked to the house in silence.They walked on the pavement to the house.Ed reached out and knocked on the door.When no one came to the door Al said,"Maybe no one is home Brother." "We could always bust down the door,"Mai suggested."Maybe there is a back door,"Al said trying not listen to Mai's idea."Yeah,maybe,"Ed repiled simply.So the three of them made there way to the back of the house amd sure enough there was a back door.Mai walked up and opened the door.So the three of them went inside the house.Inside was a large transmuation circle on the wall with blood all around it.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone gasped in unison."This is like something out of a horror movie,"Mai said under her breath.Mai walked over to the circle, stareing at in full thought.She placed a hand on the blood and smeared it in her hand."Who ever did this,did it not too long ago,"Mai said quietly.She turned back around facing Ed and Al."What should we do now?"Mai questioned."We should call back to HQ to report this,"Ed said calmly.Mai noded in agreement.So the three climed the stairs leading inside the house.When they got inside it was quite nice.Ed went to find the phone, while Mai and Al sat down in the living room.After a few minutes Ed came back and took a seat next to Mai.

"It's going to take a few minutes for anyone to come over,"Ed stated,"So why don't we get to know you better Mai.So why did you join the military?" "Hmm, someon-,"Mai corrected,"I mean I don't have a reason.So why did you join Ed?" "We're trying to find something,"Al answered for him."So,Ed how old are you,"Mai asked."14,"Ed repiled simply."Wow,you're really short for your age.I'm 14 and I'm taller then you,"Mai repiled.Ed started to bawl his fists at Mai.Al came over trying to restrain him as he was shouting at Mai.Mai gave a smirk then said,"If you're so smart why don't you use alchemy to get taller?"Al let go of Ed.Ed calmed down for a moment to think about what Mai just said.Ed says that would never work.Putting that behind them,Ed and Al sat down.

"So where are you from?"Al asks.It took Mai moment before she answered him,"Hmm, I'm not sure where it is exactly,but I do remember growing up in a huge mansion."_That's odd_,Ed thought."So,do you have any brothers or sisters?"Al asks._He sure likes to ask a lot of questions_,Mai thought."I'm not sure if we're related but,I lived with seven other people and the woman that look after us,to me she was like a mother,"Mai said unsure,"So what about you guys?"_Wait she doesn't even know if their her brothers or sisters?_Ed thought."We have no family.Our mom is dead and our basterd father left us,"Ed repiled angry.

After that there was a long pause of silence.Mai looked over at Ed and Al and,they looked like they were in deep thought.Until Al broke the silence by asking,"Mai,you said that the person who looked after you was like a mother.Does that mean you're a orphan?"It took Mai a moment to consider this then she said,"I guess it does.So about you guys,how did you ruin your bodies?" "We made a mistake,"Al said emotionless.Mai could tell by the tone of his voice something bad and dark happened."Damn it Al!Don't tell her everything!"Ed exclaimed._So something bad did happen_,Mai thought."Sorry borther,"Al apologized quietly.

Just then the front door busted open.Entering was Colonel Mustang along with a few troops.Everyone got up in unison to see what was going on.Mai had a look of shock when she saw the troops walking down the hallway.When the troops passed they made their way to Mustang."Is this really necessary?"Mai asks.To Mai it seemed that Roy was going a little overboard on the situation._What exactly did Ed say on the phone?_Mai thought."Of course it is,"Roy repiled.Mai really didn't want to be there anymore so she left.On her way back to HQ she thought it would be quicker if she took a short cut.But the short cut she had in mind meant she had to go through a dark alley way.As she walking through the alley way, a tall man with red eyes and a x shaped scar on his face passed her.As he walked by Mai he shot glances at her dangling pocket watch.

"Are you a State Alchemist?"he asked;his voice sounded very deep.Mai stopped walking."Yes,"She says simply."Then I have no choice but to kill you,"He said."Why is that?"Mai asks.The man didn't answer.In a flash he came up behind Mai placeing his right hand on her shoulder.In the cornor of Mai's eye she could see that it started glowing red.Then Mai felt her shoulder tearing apart.So Mai quickly pushed his hand off and kneed him in the gut.The man took a few steps backing holding his stomach with his left hand.Mai looked down at her shoulder,then a lot of blood started to pour out of a large opening.Blood dirped down all the way to her hand._This cannot be good_,Mai thought.From the blood loss Mai vision started to get blurry.She fell to her knees crying out from the pain.The man with the scar walked over to Mai about to finish her off,when someone rushed over to her side to protect her.And that was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

When Mai woke up she found herself in a hospital bed. Mai looked over to her side and saw Al sitting in a chair. Mai slowly brought herself up. Al heard her move and looked at her. Mai looked down at her shoulder and saw bandages around it from where that man tired to blow her up. When she looked back at Al she noticed a he had a opening in his side."What happened to you?" She asks."The guy that attacked you did this,"Al continued,"His name is Scar and he goes around killing State Alchemist's. So you and Brother have to be more careful now." Mai looked down,"So where is your bother?" "He's next door. Scar broke his auto-mail,"Al repiled."How is he going to fix it?"Mai pondered."We have to go to Resembol to get it fixed. We have friend named Winry that fixes Brother's auto-mail,"Al stated,"Oh the doctor said you shouldn't do alchemy until your shoulder is fixed._ Man, that sucks_,Mai thought.

After two days Mai was out of the hospital fully recovered. She was at the train sation saying goodbye to Ed, Al, and Major Armstrong. Together they were heading to Resembol, the Major was escorting them as a body guard. Ed and Al did ofter Mai to come but, she refused. Mai thought if she went she would just end up getting in the way, so she stayed behind. When she said her last goodbyes Mai headed back to HQ and that's when she realized how boring it was going to be without them. Mai was walking down a deserted street, when suddenly someone crashed through one of the house's window! The person did a front flip out, landing perfectly on their feet. The person was standing five inches away from Mai. The person was a boy with dark spiky hair, with a headbanned wraped around his forehead. His black shirt covered half of his chest showing his stomach. He was also wearing shorts and Mai noticed a tattoe of a snake biting it's tail was on his theigh.

"Hello Paine. Do you remember me?"He asked. He had a eerie voice voice that scared Mai._Who's Paine and who is this guy,_Mai thought. Mai didn't say anything so the boy assumed she didn't know."What to you want from me?" Mai demanded."All I want is for you to come with me. You're a important part of our plan,"The boy said placeing a hand out infront of Mai."What plan?"Mai asked taking a step back."Come with me and find out,"He smirked. "Never!"Mai shouted pushing his hand away.With that Mai took off. Mai wanted to get away from him as fast as possiable.

As Mai was running she looked back to make sure he wasn't following her. When Mai finally stopped she was in a back alley way, sitting up againest the wall. Seeing that she wasn't followed Mai sighed._That boy he looked so fimiller.Why?_Mai thought. When Mai was done resting she got up and started to walk away. Then sharp fingers that pinned Mai to the wall by the shoulder blade. To Mai it felt as if two powerful spears have pinned her. Then out of the shadows came the boy from early and beside him was a dark eerie woman. The woman was the one who pinned Mai up againest the wall.

"What the hell!"Mai shouted."You shouldn't have ran away," the boy said calmly."Just hurry up and get this over with Envy,"the woman said. From her Mai was able to guess the boy's name was Envy. Envy sighed. He then reached into his pocket taking out some red stones. Envy started to walk over to Mai. Mai didn't know what do, her shoulders were pinned so she couldn't do alchemy. He was only a few inches away from Mai when she started to get real scared. Without thinking Mai screamed. Then without realizing it, sharp ice stones erputed from the ground. They were making their way over to Envy and the other girl. So the girl had to let go of Mai."Damn you!"Envy hissed. With that said they both disappered into the darkness. Mai sat down pondering what just happened. She slowly looked down at her hands."How did I do that?"Mai asked herself.


End file.
